Troublemakers
by Marcella Macnair
Summary: Pós-DH A nova geração de Hogwarts se encontra em um armário de vassouras. Menciona Rose/Scorpius e também o triângulo Fred/Dominique/Frank.


**Título:** Troublemakers.  
**Autora:** Marcella Franco (Macarena).  
**Classificação:** K+  
**Personagens Principais:** Principalmente Dominique e Fred II.  
**Spoilers:** Não só do livro sete, como também das entrevistas da tia Jo para a Bloomsbury.  
**Disclaimer:** É tudo da Rowling, não quero nem vou ganhar nada com essa historinha aqui. =]  
**Resumo:** A nova geração de Hogwarts se encontra em um armário de vassouras.

* * *

**Legendinha para ajudar:**

**DW: **Dominique Weasley;  
**JP: **James Potter;  
**SM: **Scorpius Malfoy;  
**AP: **Albus Potter;  
**FW: **Fred Weasley;  
**HW: **Hugo Weasley;  
**FL: **Frank Longbottom;  
**RW: **Roxanne Weasley;  
**CL: **Cedric Longbottom.

* * *

**DW: **- Finalmente você chegou, Jimmy!  
**JP: **- Eu demoraria menos se você especificasse em qual armário seria a reunião, não é mesmo, Minnie? AI! Em quem eu esbarrei?  
**SM: **- Toma cuidado, Potter!  
**JP:** - O que o Mala-Malfoy está fazendo aqui?!  
**DW:** - Albus que o chamou, por isso não me pergunte.  
**AP:** - O Fred disse que eu podia trazê-lo!  
**FW:** - Eu disse mesmo! Se a Dominique pode trazer aquele namoradinho lerdo dela...  
**DW:** - Longbottom não é meu namorado, Freddie. E ele não é lerdo, só se atrasou um pouco...  
**FW:** - Longbottom? Não era você que o chamava de Frankzito?  
**JP:** - Querem calar a boca, vocês dois?  
**SM:** - Ih, o Potter-Pato está estressadinho...  
**JP:** - Pato mas ganhei de você no último jogo de Quadribol, não?  
**HW:** - Vocês também vão começar?  
**FW:** - GENTE! O Hugo fala! Eu nem sabia que ele estava aqui...  
**HW:** - Ha ha, muito engraçado, Fred. Vocês querem ser descobertos pela Rose, só pode.  
**FL:** - Oi gente, me atrasei?  
**DW:** - Frank?  
**FL:** - Ah, o-oi Dominique.  
**FW:** - Que lindo, um encontro romântico na escuridão. Acho que vou chorar.  
**RW:** - Está com ciúmes da Minnie, Fred?  
**FW:** - Não se meta, Roxanne Minerva Weasley!  
**CL:** - Acho melhor você ficar quieta, ele falou seu nome todo...  
**RW:** - Cedric?  
**CL:** - Sim, sou eu! Segui meu querido irmãozinho Frank. E então, o que rola por aqui?  
**JP:** - Estou começando a achar que esse armário está meio cheio...  
**SM:** - Não diga, Potter. Chegou a essa conclusão sozinho?  
**DW:** - Ok, vocês dois parem já! Eu não chamei todo mundo aqui para ficar discutindo... Eu estou farta dessa professora de Poções nova e quero dar uma pequena liçãozinha nela, quem está comigo?  
**FW:** - Claro que eu topo, né? Não há travessura de Dominique que Fred Weasley não esteja envolvido!  
**JP:** - Eu também topo.  
**SM:** - Até parece que vou deixar o Potter levando todo o crédito por conseguir espulsar uma professora do castelo...  
**HW:** - Desde que minha irmã não fique sabendo... Eu também estou dentro!  
**SM:** - Deixa a Rose comigo que eu dou um jeito, cunhadão.  
**HW:** - O QUE VOCÊ DISSE, MALFOY?  
**SM:** - Eu? Nada.  
**AP:** - Ah, eu não sei se essa é uma boa idéia...  
**RW:** - Eu vou topar. Fred vive dizendo que eu estou muito parecida com a mamãe, então...  
**FW:** - Isso mesmo, irmãzinha. Orgulhe seu sangue Weasley.  
**CL:** - É, parece que só sobrou nós dois, Frank. Eu aceito.  
**FL:** - Se é idéia da Dominique, eu topo.  
**FW:** - Começou o puxa-saquismo...  
**RW:** - Eu sustento minha afirmação que o Fred tem ciúmes da Minnie.  
**FW:** - Roxanne, quer viver até sua formatura em Hogwarts?  
**RW:** - Tá bem, parei agora.  
**DW:** - Por Merlin! Vocês viram que horas são? Por causa dessa conversa fiada, não deu tempo de falar meu plano. Estou atrasada para a aula de Feitiços. Me encontrem no Corujal próximo sábado, depois do almoço.  
**FL:** - Espera aí, Dominique, eu te acompanho à sala de aula.  
**DW:** - Não precisa não, Frank. Eu tenho mesmo que ir, senão o professor me deixa de detenção. De novo.  
**FW:** - Ha ha! Ela correu de você.  
**HW:** - Fred, se liga! Nós também temos que ir, não quero me ferrar em Feitiços e ouvir a minha mãe dizendo que eu não sigo os exemplos da Rose e coisas assim.  
**FW:** - Que seja.  
**JP:** - Eu também tenho que ir, galera. Treino de quadribol.  
**SM:** - Isso, Potter. Vá tentar ser melhor que eu.  
**AP:** - Scorpius, vamos logo para o salão comunal e pare de implicar com o James.  
**SM:** - Momento protegendo-a-família, Albus?  
**AP:** - Se você quiser minha ajuda com a Rose, acho melhor parar com isso.  
**SM:** - Conseguiu me convencer. Vamos.  
**AP:** - Tchau então, gente.  
**FL:** - É, já que a Dominique me dispensou... Vai ficar aí mesmo, Ced?  
**CL:** - Vou, queria falar com a Roxie primeiro...  
**FL:** - Você fala com ela outra hora. Não cai bem duas crianças de onze anos fechadas em um armário de vassouras.  
**CL:** - Eca, que nojo, Frank! Tchau, Roxanne.  
**RW:** - Tchau, Ced.

* * *

Uma shortfic bem short mesmo, só para vocês terem uma pequena idéia de como será a personalidade dos personagens da nova geração nas minhas futuras fics sobre eles.


End file.
